Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $13\%$
Solution: $13$ percent = $13$ per cent = $13$ per hundred $13\% = \dfrac{13}{100}$ $\hphantom{13\%} = 0.13$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.